Kit to Fox
by demonsnight
Summary: Eighth year. The war is over, classes have started back accident takes place when Neville's potion goes wrong and exploded on Harry. Harry, now 5 years old with some new, unexpected furry appendages is to be taken care of by none other than Draco Malfoy. Now. Draco has to protect Harry from memories of the past while dealing with new found affections. DMHP. Creature!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Harry Potter fic. I know I have other stories and I have a weird updating pattern but I figured it was high time I made a Harry Potter fic. I normally have so many story ideas but normally don't write them out unless I get a burst of inspiration.

My story idea came from **Kandakicksass**'s story _Teddy Bear Troubles and Other Such Oddities. _I realize that there are many fics like this but I do hope to make this a bit different.

I am going to attempt to write this in third person but since I normally write in first person I might accidentally switch into first person. If this does, indeed, happen please inform me and I will go back and fix it.

Full summary- Eighth year. The war is over and everything is slowly going back to normal. Classes have resumed and the usual house rivalries have dimmed down a bit but are still there but when Neville manages to screw up and aging potion Harry pushes him out of the way before the potion exploded on Harry, accidentally swallowing some. Where Harry was once standing was a five year old little boy with black hair, emerald slit eyes, with some foxy appendages. The headmaster and Snape dump Harry on Draco to take care of him. Now Draco has to protect Harry from manipulations, memories from childhood, and kidnapping, all while dealing with his growing affections. DMHP. Creature!Harry

Warnings- M/M, past abuse, Alive Dumbledore and Snape. I would say alive Fred, but I don't know how to incorporate them into the story. I can't stand the thought of either one of the twins dead so even if I don't use them, they are alive because I say so. I don't know what else at the moment but if do have anything to add on, I will do so later.

Disclaimer- I will only do this once, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and whatnot nor anything else I may use.

* * *

Having double potions with Slytherins would not be Harry's first choice to spend his day. the Slytherins and Griffindors still rivaled each other in class and school but their relationship has from bubbling over boiling to a slightly simmering. They only fight as a reminisce of the old day in Hogwarts. That brought them back to potions, where the class was currently brewing up an aging potion. It wasn't too terribly hard but that didn't stop the usual people from screwing up. Harry was paired up with Draco, actually being civil with each other developing what some would call an awkward friendship. On his way back from turning in the potion he and Draco have created he noticed Ron and Neville's potion. It was a bad idea to put those two together seeing as the both of them suck at potions. One look at their boiling, angry red concoction and you could tell it was ready to explode.

"Every one! Get down!" He yelled as he pushed the two out of the way while everyone else ducked for cover. Just as soon as he had pushed them into safety the potion had exploded on Harry, who had accidentally swallowed some in shock. Harry coughed and sputtered as a white light encased him, blinding everyone in the room. A minute later the light disappeared, leaving a small figure curled up on the dungeon's floor.

Draco poked his head out to find the condition of his friend only to gasp in surprise. He rushed over to the five year old version of Harry, not yet noticing the fuzzy appendages. He took in his condition. The boy had light burns all over his body but luckily nothing major and his eyes were blood shot, most likely from getting potion in his eyes. That's when he noticed something peculiar. Harry's eyes were slit, something similar to a cat or a snake. As his eyes raked over the rest of the boy's body he noticed several other things. He had a pair of black, fluffy ears that rested on the top of his head and nine black, silky tails. He pet the tails as he continued to observe. Harry's hair had become shoulder length and his nails had become sharp and claw like. Draco was certain that if you looked at his teeth that they would be fangs.

"Drake?" Harry moaned in a high pitched voice as he sat up. "Why do I hurt? Did I do something wrong?" His eyes teared up.

"No, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. If anything those buffoons over there did something wrong." He reassured the boy who was feeling distraught.

"Hey! What did you do to Harry?" Came the overly loud voice of Ron.

Harry squeaked as his ears twitch and laid flat on his head and hid behind Draco, slightly shaking in fear. Draco looked down at Harry, who had all nine tails between his legs. He looked back at Ron angrily.

"What did I do? _What did I do?!_ More like what did _you_ do?! It's your fault that he's like this!" He hissed at the other boy lowly as to not frighten Harry anymore. Harry clutched his robes.

"Drake, who are all these people. I am scared. Do they want to hurt me too?" Tears were freely falling down his face now. Draco's eyes widened in shock as the he asked this. He doesn't remember anyone other than him?! And why does he think everyone is out to hurt him, a five year old? Draco shot a quick glare at Ron before turning around and knelt at Harry's height,

"No, they aren't going to hurt you." He said softly trying to calm him down. When words didn't work he pulled Harry into a hug and started to pet hair and scratch behind his ears. The tension started to slowly leave the body of the five year old boy until he tensed back up seeing a looming shadow over them. Ron was standing right behind the two. Draco noticed too late as he was tossed aside and hit the edge of the desk.

"Drake? Drake!" Harry panicked.

"Mr. Weasley. 50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention for laying your hands on another student. Find your way to the headmaster's office. We will continue after this mess is cleaned up." Snape commanded.

Ron ignored him as he advanced to Draco, his face a furious red. "How dare you handle Harry in such a manner." He seethed. Hermione ran up to him and tried to get him to stop. Calm down. Anything to stop this vulgar display. Sadly, her attempts failed. Ron pulled his fist back and swung wildly at Draco. Just as his fist was about to hit, Harry jumped in front of Draco, taking the full hit. Ron looked at Harry in surprise who was in turn looking down at the ground, fists clenched.

When Harry looked up, the green in his eyes were swirling and bleeding into red. His claws and fangs were elongating. Harry could be described in no other words but _pissed._

"How dare you hurt my mate?" He took one step forward. Draco looked up in shock as he hurt those words fall from his mouth.

"Harry." He tried to calm the boy down but it seemed as though he didn't hear him.

"You hurt my mate and now I hurt you." He swung his hand flat so the claws were like knives, slicing his stomach like it was butter, but that didn't satisfy him. He jumped on Ron and bit him deeply in his arm. He added several scratches and bites before he was satisfied and thought that Ron had learned his lesson.

He looked over to Draco and saw the horrified look that had taken place on his face. When he looked back and forth from Ron and Draco, a terrified look had taken place on his face and his eyes slowly became green once more. The shaking started back up and tears started to fall again. Harry raced out of the classroom, tails swishing behind him, as he ran with inhuman speed.

"Harry!" Draco cried, realizing his mistake. Harry was expecting to find a proud, loving expression after protecting his mate, not a horrified one.

Snape sighed as he cast a cleaning charm. "Draco, go search and find Harry. I will report to the headmaster and get the other teachers to aid in the search. Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. go and take Ron to the infirmary. then go straight to your dorms. The rest of you will go directly to your dorms. If I find a single one of you out, you get a month's worth of detention and no Hogsmeade weekends for the rest of the year." Everybody ran to go do as told, fearing detention and no Hogsmeade weekends. Draco ran down the halls looking for the five year old everywhere. He just couldn't find him. He looked in the Astronomy Tower, the Great Hall, empty classrooms, everywhere! the only place he hadn't looked was the... Draco just about slapped himself. How could one be so stupid! The Forbidden Forest.

Draco ran out and into the fields heading towards the edge of the forest. Just as he thought it was no use he heard small, little whimpers. He turned to the direction of the almost inaudible whimpers and found Harry, curled up into a ball, his tails wrapped around him.

"Harry." He whispered softly enough that a normal human wouldn't be able to hear the word, but Harry's ears twitched and he turned around suddenly and stared up at Draco, eyes wide. He could see tear tracks on the five year old's face and cursed softly. He took a step forward. Harry shot up and took a step back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I d-deserve to b-be punished." He said with his clawed hand gripping his other arm, he hung his head and closed his eyes as if expecting to be hit.

"I'm not going to hurt you, how many times will it take for that to go that to get through your head." He said softly as he took the young boy into an embrace.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. you did that to protect me. It's your insticts." He murmured into his ear as he rubbed his back in small massaging circles and scratched behind his ears as Harry started to cry into Draco's shoulder. "That's right. Just let it all out." As this continued, Harry started to calm down and eventually began to purr. They sat like that for a while, snuggled together until Harry fell asleep.

* * *

I do hope this is okay. I know they are OOC but seriously, how can they not be. Again this is my first time doing a story in 3rd person and would greatly appreciate your opinions on the story so far.

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this story and have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I don't normally update twice in a row unless I get a nice bunch of reviews or favorites or I just started up a story as I did now. I wouldn't get too used to it.

I would like to thank everybody who followed and favorited this story, and a special thanks to **KelseyHeart** who was my first -and so far only- reviewer.

Now as I said before, I will only do the disclaimer once. I am extending this to my warnings and everything else unless I see fit to change something.

* * *

When Harry fell asleep, Draco gently picked him up as he continued to stroke his hair and made his way towards the headmaster's office, careful not to wake him. As he walked down the halls, there was not a single student to be seen making the trip all the more easier. The other professors must have told the students to head to the dorms and not come out unless otherwise told. When Draco arrived at the gargoyle, he met with Professor Snape who was standing in front of the gargoyle waiting for one of the teachers or Draco to return so he could give them the password.

"_Lemon drop_." Snape said with a scowl as the gargoyle leapt aside. The password was very unoriginal. The headmaster must use _lemon drop_ at least once or twice a year. The two climbed up the spiraling staircase until they reached the door. Snape knocked on the door twice and they both entered when he heard a 'come in'.

"Severus, my dear boy. I see you and Draco have run into a bit of a... problem. I shall call Poppy to have her do a few tests to see if the boy is healthy." He conjured a _Patronus _and gave it instructions. When it left Dumbledore turned towards them.

"Now, would somebody like to explain what happened to me?"

Draco sighed. "He was turning in our potion we created when he noticed Neville and Ron's potion was ready to explode. He pushed them out of the way just before it exploded. He must have gotten some in his mouth and swallowed. After that there was a blinding light and here we are though that doesn't explain the new additions." He looked down at the young boy and smiled when Harry snuggled closer, purring lightly.

"And why would young Ron be in the infirmary?" Dumbledore questioned further.

"When he woke up, he only recognized me but Ron became livid when he saw this. He started to accuse me of nonsense and eventually he became physical. Now, this is only a theory but I think that it was his instinct to protect me. He kept calling me his mate and he even took a punch for me. He was doing everything in his power to try and protect me and in his eyes Ron was a danger." Draco answered still a bit surprised that this event even happened. It was all so confusing. The potion wouldn't have been able to de-age some one and also give him new features. And what was this about a mate, how come he never heard of this before? There were too many unknowns and he would like to get down to the bottom of this for both the sake of Harry and himself.

As Dumbledore processed the given information, the doors burst open and in rushed a worried Poppy.

"Where is he?" She questioned. When she saw that Draco had him she said, "Bring him here." She pointed to the couch.

When Harry was laid down she practically pushed Draco out of the way and preformed a few diagnostic spells on him. When Harry could no longer feel Draco's warmth or presences he began to whimper then outright cry as his hands searched for the older teen but found nothing. His eyes flung open and he curled himself into a ball as he let out more whines and whimpers. Draco rushed over to the boy and pulled him into a hug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"It's okay. Calm down, sweetheart. Hush, darling, hush." As Draco calmed Harry down, Poppy finished the diagnostics spell and gasped at the length of the injuries and past health conditions over the years. Professor Snape snatched the five-foot paper from the medic and began to read. As he read his eyes became wide and his hands started to shake. The whole time he had known Harry he had treated him like shit. He was prejudice and thought that the Boy-Who-Lived was nothing more than a spoiled brat who knew nothing of pain, who always got what he wanted all because his father was James bloody Potter. He only joped the boy would be able to forgive him when this was all over.

"Bloody hell." He whispered in shock. Draco looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, Harry clinging onto him for dear life. Snape passed the paper over to Draco and got similar reactions out of him. He stared at the boy, looking at him in a new light. It would explain why the boy was afraid of touch and punishment. Now that he thought of it, he didn't see Potter touching people all that much. Not even his friends were really ever allowed to touch him.

"He has his memories that he had at that age then, doesn't he?" It dawned on him. Harry was going to have a hard to adjusting to all these people. He would be constantly afraid. It was almost as if he was isolated from humanity. When he glanced over at Dumbledore he saw that the headmaster had a smile plastered to his face. "You... you knew about this, didn't you? How couldn't you. You placed him in a house full of monsters and you do nothing?!" All eyes were now on Albus. "How dare you? Do you think this was all a game? He was seriously hurt and you knew he was but you just pretended that you couldn't see in front of your own nose! That you didn't see the abuse going on! I'm sure he even came to you, begging to stay at Hogwarts over the summers or to stay with Sirius before he died. But no, you went and denied him all hope! How could you?!" All the occupants in the room, save Dumbledore, looked absolutely livid. How could one do this to a child? It was unforgivable.

"My dear boy, it was all for the greater good." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Greater good my ass." Both Snape and Draco said together, shocking each other.

Snape drew a deep breath, attempting to calm himself before saying in a very strained voice, "I think it's safe to assume that we will be continuing this conversation in the privacy of my quarters." He turned to Draco. "You and Potter will be given your own private quarters as well as anything a normal house would have minus a kitchen of course. Come, now, and follow me." With a swish of his robes he led Draco, who was carrying Harry, and Poppy to his rooms. "I am very disappointed at you, Albus."

When they arrived Snape whispered the password to the painting and the painting flung open. Draco settled himself and Harry on the black leather house as the blacks and silvers of the common room calmed his anger a bit. Harry got up from his snuggled position and looked at the older boy.

"Drake, I'm hungry." He whined with a pout. Draco couldn't help but think this was cute. Damn the cuteness of five year old Harry. If he was grown up he would never have thought of Harry as being cute. Maybe sexy as hell- No! Not sexy, ugly, very ugly. As Draco was lying and trying to convince his self that he didn't have any physical attractions to Harry, the boy in question was getting impatient. Harry give the older teen and lick to the face with his rough tongue and whined, "Drake!"

"Huh? What? Uh, yeah food. I'll get a house elf to bring some tea with cheese and crackers." He snapped his fingers.

"What cans I dos for you, sirs." The house elf said as he appeared with a pop. Harry practically jumped out of his skin as he ran behind the couch. His head popped out from behind and he growled, fur puffed and ears flat against his head. Snape merely looked on in amusement while Pomfrey huffed at his actions. Draco for the life of him couldn't figure out what was wrong. It was just a house elf. He looked at his godfather for guidance. Snape raised and eyebrow and sighed at the lost look on his godsons face.

"Maybe he doesn't know what a house elf is." Snape said sarcastically. When realization dawned on his face Snape merely shook his head in exasperation. When Draco explained the creature to the boy, he relaxed considerably though his fur was still standing on end. He cautiously moved around the couch and sat on the older boy's lap, watching the creature with careful interest. It seemed that he didn't fully trust the creature.

Draco sighed. "Can you bring us some tea along with cheese and crackers?"

"Of course, sir." The elf disappeared with a loud pop in the now silent room only to return later with the requested items. He quickly poured the tea and disappeared. Harry jumped off of Draco in favor of food. The teen watched as the younger boy added five cubes of sugar to his tea and a large drizzle of honey. It would seem he had a bit of a sweet tooth.

The adults gathered together to discuss what they had read earlier.

Poppy cleared her throat. "It would seem that young Harry is suffering from malnourishment. It would explain why he was always underweight and shorter than most in his year." She doesn't sound too pleased at this information. "And, well... the reason for the extra appendages is that on his seventeenth birthday he came into his creature inheritance."

Draco just stared at her as if she had grown another head. Snape spoke up. "Do you happen to know what he is?"

"He is a nine-tailed fox. They are a breed of Japanese demons who are quite the tricksters. Must've gotten it from his father. He was always a prankster. They do indeed have mates which would explain why he called you his mate. He will have to have at least one meal a day of raw or extremely rare meat -though preferably raw- though it would be best if he had it three meals a day. I will tell the house elves of his new diet. He will always have to be around you because of his creature, if not around you he could become dangerous to himself and others. His emotions could get out of hand when not near you meaning he could get extreme depression to the point of suicide or become livid to the point of murder. He will do anything to protect you and will be extremely possessive if someone so much as looks at you the wrong way. If you reject him as your mate, it could be emotionally and mentally bad for him. I will not be as bad for him now as a kid but when he gets older it will become more difficult because he will become more and more dependent on you as his dominant. You can tell he's submissive because submissives always look more like their animal self than the dominants." Draco stared at nothing as he took in all this information. It was a lot to take in finding out that your school rival has to survive on you to be mentally sane.

"How come he didn't look like this before and why didn't he come to me as his mate then?" Draco asked.

"Well, kitsunes -their Japanese name- are well known shapeshifters. He most likely transformed into his more human form and hid any other animalistic features that he couldn't hide himself with strong glamours and forced down his instincts as a fox. He would have to be incredibly powerful and trained to do any one of these let alone all three at once." She looked at Harry in awe as he happily munched on cheese and crackers.

Snape spoke up. "Mr. Malfoy, look at it from his point of view. What would you do if you found out that you childhood rival was your mate that you're certain hates you, the dark lord is n your heels trying to kill you, and you have a war on your shoulders while being manipulated by Headmaster Dumbledore." He said the name with a sneer. "Knowing Harry, he most likely didn't want to force you into to something into something you didn't want. He would rather die than do that to you because of one simple fact."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"He loves you. He most likely did before most likely because his subconscious recognized you as his mate. That is why he was he was always focused on you during the school years even if it was you two fighting. The only reason he rejected your friendship, Draco, is because you insulted his first friend. If you didn't he most likely would have become your friend."

"Now, because his creature self has met, when he gets older, he will not be able to live without you. If he is without you the end result will be deadly for him. Seeing as he would be the only one effected, he will do try to avoid you so you could have your own life, even at the stake of his own." Poppy said.

"Typical Gryffindor." Snape sneered though it lacked its usual malice.

They all watched Harry, who was currently curled up in a ball on the leather chair napping while emitting small purrs. Draco allowed a small smile and went to pick up the child and turned to face Snape.

"Do you have a room we can borrow for just tonight. I am deathly tired and today has been a long day. We will be out of your hair tomorrow." Snape gave a small nod and led the two to his guest chambers. When alone, Draco transfigured the duo's clothes into pajamas and laid the both of them down on the bed. Harry snuggled into Draco and wrapped his tails around him purring. The two fell asleep like that in perfect contentment.

* * *

Thank you for reading once again. I apologize for any spelling errors. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I will not be able to update for a while. Perhaps I will update next weekend but I can't promise anything. I am starting high school Monday and I'm excited though I do not necessarily want to go back to school only to face math once more.

You guys are all sweethearts for reading this story. I feel pleased that people actually like my writing. I would like to give out a special thanks to **kuroninja**, , and** emthereble **for reviewing.

I have a poll up about deciding whether or not Albus will be _evil_. Now, he's going to be I don't know when I will be able to update again for awhile. Perhaps next weekend. I start evil either way, but this is going to decide the degree of evilness. Will he be evil, just manipulating people and whatnot, or will he be _evil, _including manipulations, master plans, and some other fun things that I'm not going to reveal due to it ruining the story. Please vote, I shall await the results.

Now that all that is over, we shall move on to the story (I apologize if the way I wrote

this annoyed you.)

* * *

Harry woke as the first few streaks of sunlight shown through the window. For some reason he felt all giddy and warm. He didn't think he had ever felt this kind of warmth before. It felt soft and fluffy (much like how you would feel with a puppy or a kitten). Harry felt as though he could snuggle into the warmth all day and sleep his life away and he might just have done that if he was feeling any bit tired. But, alas, the giddy feeling drove away all feelings of sleepiness and he was quite curious as to who was giving him this content and happy feeling. When he pried his eyes open he was met with a sea of silky black. Confused and looking for an answer, he looked up and came face to face with his Drake. He felt pleased as he watched the sleeping dragon snoring softly. He had such a peaceful look on his face, as though there was nothing to fear in the world. Harry's face darkened at that thought. That was a lie. There was darkness at every corner and if you were not careful, it could swallow you whole and you would never return. When Harry focused back on Drake, all the dark thoughts vanished from the five year old's mind and a grin replaced the frown making him look every bit of the child he was.

Harry maneuvered out of Drake's arms, careful not to wake him. When he successfully escaped, the grin on his face turned evil. He moved carefully around the bed cautiously so he would make an accidental step on a creaky part of the floor. He didn't know if his Drake was a light sleeper or not and he didn't want to risk his so-called mission that he assigned himself. When he was right behind Draco, he took one step back. When in position he took a silent step forward and jumped on Draco and the bed successfully waking up an angry and tired dragon. Draco didn't appreciate being woken up like this, in fact, he didn't want to be woken up at all until at least noon.

"What the hell was that for?!" Draco shouted angrily without thinking of the repercussions.

The grin that was on the young kit's face was wiped of instantly as he stared intently at the ground as though he had just been slapped. He only wanted to have some fun. Was that so bad? Tears started to fall as the kit sobbed quiety to himself. He was sure he made his mate hate him. Why else would he yell at him like the Dursley's do? The Dursley's yelled at him because they hated the freak he was. Was that it? Was it because he's a freak? He didn't think he would be able stand it if his mate hated him.

"Do you hate me now?" The boy murmured quietly, his voice broke a bit. Draco looked up in shock. How could he think he hated him? "Is it because I'm a freak? Do you hate me just like the Dursley's?" At this Draco realized his mistake. Hurrying to correct his wrong, he said quickly,

"No, my little one, I could never hate you. I've said it before and I'll say it again and again until you understand. And how could you even think about being a freak? where did you get that ridiculous idea from?" His eyes narrowed. "It was your relatives, wasn't it." At Harry's small nod he took a deep breath to calm himself. It would not do himself or Harry any good. "Harry no matter what people say, you are not a freak. Don't listen to other's insults, because in reality, all those insults come back at them and they are just adding insult to injury when insulting themselves." He thought back to all the times he and Harry had fought back in the day. He had called Harry and his friends some not very nice names, even if his friends deserve it. He didn't know if Harry could see it or not but Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny were manipulating him. He wasn't too sure about the Weasley family. The only people he could trust to never betray Harry and always be on his side, even against family, was Fred and George, and possibly Bill and Charlie. They were never there long enough to be swayed and manipulated and they were much more mature than the youngest Weasley's. He sighed. "I'm sorry about shouting at you, I shouldn't have done that. I must admit I'm not a morning person." Harry only nodded his head shyly as he got up and walked out of the room and into the common room where he curled himself up on the couch.

Draco watched him as left the room, worry shown in his eyes. He knew he made a grave mistake and could only hope that Harry would allow him to make it up to him. He groggily transfigured his outfit into his school robes and took care of his daily morning schedule that he made sure to follow every day. When he was done he met Harry out in the common room. He noticed the depressed air in the room.

"Harry, would you like to play a game of exploding snaps?" He asked, attempting to lighten the mood. The kit's eyes lit up at the prospect of playing a game and was eager to learn how.

"How do you play?" His eyes shown with child like curiosity. Draco listed the rules to Harry and they proceeded to play until Snape and Madam Pomfrey entered the room. They gathered together in the dining room where a house elf brought them breakfast. Draco, Snape, and Poppy all got english muffins, eggs, and crisp bacon along with pumpkin juice. Harry had pumpkin juice but his entire meal consisted of raw bacon. The other three watched in morbid fascination as he gobbled the meat up with vigor. When they were done eating they migrated back into the common room.

"Now, about Potter's condition." Snape started. "Once a week you are to administer an aging potion that I will supply to you. He will only age a year." When Draco opened his mouth to protest Snape cut him off. "If he aged any more than a year it could cause permanent damage and possibly even kill him. His creature inheritance gave him such a power boost that he wouldn't be able to contain his magic if we aged him more than a year. If this does happen, his magic will lash out at him injuring him severely or even killing him. He will need a week for his body to get used to the boost of power that will be gained as well. Be prepared for some new and unusual abilities to present themselves when you least expect it." Snape smirked at him.

"Why don't you bring him to Honeydukes and WWW? I'm sure he would love to meet the twins. I'm sure they will come up with, as they would say, wicked ideas to prank you with." Poppy snickered. "I will excuse you from all your classes and I will inform your professors."

Draco looked over at Harry who was sitting at the opposite side of the couch, tails wrapped around him as if to provide him warmth from the cold. Draco's eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Alright. I think I will. He deserves to have a good time after all that has happened in his life. We could finally make new, happy childhood memories."

"I think that's a good idea."

"We'll meet back here at six o' clock then for dinner. I'm sure neither you nor Harry would like to expose his new eating habits to the rest of the school. There could be... dire consequences." Snape said gravely.

"Why don't you give him a bath. I will get clothing preared for him while you bathe him." suggested Poppy.

"Alright." When Snape pointed the way to the bathroom, Draco picked up Harry and entered the bathroom. Draco nearly gasped in surprise at the bathroom but managed to keep his composure, after all he is a Malfoy. The bathroom was practically a spa. Everything was carved out of either black or white marble. Draco gathered some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash then headed towards the hot springs like tub. It was practically a pool.

Draco stripped himself down and turned to Harry to do the same but stopped when he noticed that he was shaking and staring and the tub in fear.

"Harry?" He called softly. Harry's head shot up quickly to meet his eyes as his own eyes widened in fear. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Harry glanced back at the tub before turning his gaze back towards Draco. "I-I can't swim. The Dursley's never taught me how. I... I don't want to drown. Not again!" He cried as he wrapped his arms around Draco and sobbed for the second time that day.

'What does he mean again?' Draco thought. "It's okay. I'll be there with you and won't let you go." Even in the moment, Draco felt kind of awkward when Harry was hugging him and he was in nothing but his birthday suit. The teen fought down a blush. He gently pushed the boy back. "Okay, let's get all cleaned up." When Draco saw all the scars on Harry's body due to years of abuse, he nearly lost it. There were deep, angry looking scars and there were pale, white scars. Some scars were words. Words such as 'Freak', 'Whore', and 'Worthless'. The scars on his arms, though he would never admit it, actually frightened him a bit. He didn't know his relatives created them or if Harry, himself, mutilated himself. In all honesty, Draco wouldn't be surprised if Harry was the reason for the scars due to his past abuse, pressure of the war and Voldemort, the death of Sirius, and now his inheritance. It was a lot on the shoulders of on boy.

When they were done bathing Draco spelled them dry and gathered the clothes that Madam Pomfrey must have left for them. He put on his usual wizard clothing but when it came Harry's robes he was lost on how to put them on the boy.

Draco poked his head out from the door to the hall and he called, "Madam Pomfrey?" She shocked him by practically appearing out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?" He asked with and eyebrow raised, not wanting to admit that he almost pissed himself in fright.

She smiled in amusement. "What can I help you with?"

"I am unfamiliar with the robes you laid out for Harry. Can you help me put them on? Please?"

''Of course." She helped dress Harry, showing him each of the steps so he could put them on himself. "These robes are called kimonos, traditional Japanese robes. All Japanese demons, such as our young friend here, wear them. This will be the only kind of clothing he will wear other than muggle clothing because I know he will fight days on end if you won't let him." When they exited the bathroom Poppy bid them farewell and left for the infirmary.

Draco glanced at the young kit and picked him up. "How would you like to go out for a day of fun?" Draco laughed when he saw Harry's fox ears stand erect on his head and his tails swished in happiness, the morning forgotten. Harry gave a quick, rough lick to Draco's cheek before pushing him out the door impatiently, now wanting to wait to get to their destination.

* * *

Well, chapter three has come and gone. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Again, please don't forget to vote.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back guys! I started my first year in high school Monday and my mom got pissed because I can't access documents that I need online. I didn't get to choose the school, she did, and she's pissed. Karma ;)

Nobody was voting in the poll so I took it off. Besides, it sounded kind of stupid anyways.

**Purplezebraprincess**- I am indeed thinking of making them their bother figure but since nobody voted on the poll I decided to do my own thing. Besides, I already had an idea of what I wanted to do when I posted the poll so I'm just going to go with that. I don't think your idea of Dumbledore would go very well with the story with what he's already done, no offense. I mean, he's already controlled most of Harry's life. I really do hope you don't mind

Okay, I decided to make the twins a couple but I won't do many scenes because one, they aren't the main characters and two, I feel like I would fail at it for certain.

Okay, that I can think of all my announcements are done so you can finally read the next installment of _Kit to Fox._

* * *

The first place Draco and Harry was Honeydukes. When Harry saw all the candy his eyes lit up as though it were Christmas day. It took all Draco had to hold Harry back from running off and stealing the loads of candy. By the end of the visit, Draco was loaded with five bags full of pure candy, three of them full of nothing but blood lollys. Harry stole a lolly from the bag and shoved it in his mouth before running of to their next destination, Draco struggling from behind to keep up. As they went from shop to shop, looking at all the interesting things for sale, the crowd of both men and women grew and followed, each trying to get a look at the young Harry Potter and trying to touch his ears or pet his tail.

When Draco lost sight of Harry he began to panic. Looking around, he tried to find the five year old kit but through the large crowd he couldn't see five feet ahead of him. When he heard a familiar yip, Draco automatically shot off in that direction in hopes of that yip belonging to his beloved. Draco almost paused as he wondered where the thought had appeared from. Why would he call his rival for seven years his _beloved_. He shrugged it off as him being the mate to the young kit or that he was simply falling for the boy's charms. Never did he think that he was falling for Harry himself.

When he pushed through the crowd, he found Harry with a little girl who was curiously pulling on one of his tails. Draco released the girl's grasp of Harry's tail and handed her to her mother, making sure to give her a bone chilling glare.

When Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes, Draco felt his heart break in two. He looked back at the mother of the girl and his gaze hardened.

"You should have more control over your child! What kind of a mother are you? Are you teaching your kids that it's okay to go and touch people who don't want to be touch, especially when they're obviously show their discontent?!" The woman grabbed her child and left with tears streaming down her face. "And what are the rest of you looking at. Go do your own thing. If you don't leave us alone I will not be responsible for my own actions." The people only stared. "Leave!" He bellowed. Everybody scampered off. He sighed in relief of getting rid of a major problem and turned to face Harry. Draco knelt down and gathered the kit into his arms.

"You alright, luv?" He asked softly. The little boy sniffled but nodded none the less.

"Yeah, I just did not like it when she touched my tail." His tails twitched a bit as he said this. Draco moved his hands over to the tail that was hurt and began to softly massage the irritated tail.

"Here?" He asked. Harry gave a small nod as he moaned with pleasure and began to purr lightly. Draco marveled at this. It must be something only a mate can do, he realized. It's probably a privilege only given to the mate and only the mate can give him pleasure like this. Draco didn't care that he was in public or the fact that he currently looked like a pedophile even though the actual age of the kit was eight-teen years old. He was currently in ah world of his own and immensely enjoying the reactions that he was receiving from Harry.

When he decided that it was time to stop and go they went on their way to WWW. On their way over to the shop they never noticed the two pair of eyes that were latched on the two the whole time, or more specifically, Harry. When the owners of the said pairs of eyes figured that Draco was currently paying the least amount of attention they decided to strike.

Two pairs of arms shot around Harry and pulled him into a sandwich embrace. When Draco noticed that Harry was no longer in front of him, Draco quickly raised his want at the culprits. When he saw who had their arms around Harry he lowered his wand and almost aw'd at the sight.

There, in front of him, was Fred and George embracing Harry into a tight bear hug, silently cooing at how adorable he is. Harry, not knowing how to react, just stood there as straight as a pole, unmoving.

When Draco saw Harry look at him pleadingly, the older boy only smirked. When Harry saw this he pouted and tears came to his eyes making him look something like an angel.

"So this is the adorable," Fred began.

"Kid Harry we've heard so much about." George finished. Draco raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at their display of twinness. (Please do excuse my English, I may be a native born of America but I often make my own words up or and letters to words and spell them completely wrong because I say them wrong. If I do in fact do this, please do not hesitate to inform me. Except for my twinness)

"How do you guys know about Harry?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Our foolish little brother." Fred said heatedly as his grip on Harry tightens.

"Yes. He told us all that had happened. The whole thing! Though he did leave a few things out." George said while looking at his extra appendages. "We were so pissed at him."

Harry, being smothered by the two, tried to make himself be as little as possible and shrank in on himself. The twins noticing this, released their embrace of him, but instead swung him up on their shoulders. Harry released a shriek of surprise.

"Let's go inside the shop so we can privately discuss things" Fred suggested as the two started for their store, not waiting for Draco's answer. When they got to the store the twins put Harry down and George went and switched the shop sign to closed. The twins then led them to the back of the shop and they gathered around the sitting room. As the adults exchanged pleasantries, nobody noticed as Harry slipped away and out the back door.

As Harry escaped from the notice of the adults, he felt something calling for him. Following his instinct he left the safety of the shop and into the small alley behind the shop. Without realizing where he was going, he led himself to a small corner in the dark alley until he same across a bundle of fur.

_"__Hello, young one."_

* * *

"So would you like to explain how this happened from your side? I know Ron is awfully biased." George said. Draco explained the potions accident.

"I don't know what that idiot told you but he actually attacked me. Harry tried to protect me and got punched in the face for me but when Ron when at me again, Harry lost it. When he came to, he fled. Ron didn't know what hit him." The twins thought over the information that he'd just given him.

"I'm his mate." Draco murmured practically inaudibly. The twins' eyes shot up to look at his but there was no surprise shown in them.

Fred sighed. "There's no surprise their, mate."

"Yeah. It only makes sense with your guys' behavior in the past." George continued.

"By the way, where is our foxy little angel?" Fred questioned.

"What?!" Draco practically shouted. It wasn't very Malfoyish but who cares? His mate was missing and he had no idea where he is. Is he injured? Raped? Dead? He shook himself from that train of thought. No good would come from a thought process like that and it would only add fuel to the fire.

"We need to find him before something else does and I dread the results if that were to happen." Draco worried. They each scouted the town in search for the young kit who has now been missing for at least thirty minutes. They each were getting increasingly worried when they hadn't seen hide nor hair of Harry. When they began to search the alleyways, a couple of turns and corners later they came across a sight that shocked them into silence.

* * *

_"__Hello, young one."_ Harry had said to the young kit that was curled up on the floor of the alley. The kit looked up and its shockingly green eye met Harry's own. The young fox had ebony fur and was tiny, much like Harry himself. The kit had three tails wrapped around his body. Harry could just see himself when he was with the Dursley's.

_"__Hello, my lord. How are you faring today."_ The fox replied, his voice seemed to be laced with hurt as it cracked in the end.

_"__I'm doing well, and please, just call me Harry. What's your name?"_

_"__I have not a name. I don't deserve one."_

_"__Now that shall not do. Where are your parents?"_

_"__My parents abandoned me. I was considered a 'freak' to the eyes of demon foxes. I have not the correct fur or eye color of that of a normal fox. They were embarrassed and so left me to defend myself against Pan's children."_

Harry thought back to when the Dursley's had done the same thing practically to him and felt for the kit.

_"__I completely understand. I have family who had done everything but abandon me. I think the only reason they didn't do that was because they enjoyed giving me pain. Tell me, do you also change into a human?"_

_"__Yes, Lord Harry, though my true form is what you see."_ Harry was thoughtful for a minute.

_"__I see. Well how about I give you a name. Would you like that? And like I told you before, no lord business, just Harry."_

_"__I would indeed. It would be an honour, Lo- Harry."_

_"__Hmm. How about Kokuran? I think it would suit you well."_

_"__I love it!"_ The kit was genuinely happy. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time. It was at that moment that Harry came to a decision and he would follow through with it no matter what Drake said.

_"__Now, Ran, I can call you Ran for short right?"_ At the kit's nod, he continued. _"__How would you like to come with me and become my familiar? We can do so many things together!"_

The kit's eyes widened at the invitation and he would have jumped with joy had his leg not of been injured. _"__I would be delighted to!"_

When Harry saw the fox try to stand up and walk over to him with his leg up in the air, limping over until he fell. Harry's eyes widened and he walked over and picked the fox up and placed him into his lap. _"__I'm going to heal you. Do I have your permission?"_ Harry asked.

_"__Of course."_ Harry placed his clawed hand over the kit's injured hind right leg and a red glow started to emit from his hand.

A few minutes into the healing process Harry heard foot steps. When he looked up, he found the trio frozen in their steps, staring at them.

* * *

I really did want Harry to have a fox familiar.

I hoped you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made (except for the purposeful ones).

*kokuran- translates from Japanese. It means _black storm_.

I know that you guys hate getting hounded by people asking for reviews, but this is the first time for me to ask it out right. I would love it if people would review. It gives me pleasure.

Good day all!


	5. Chapter 5

I am very thankful for everybody who favorites, follows, or reviews. I think I speak for all, I'm sorry if I'm wrong, when I say that these small things do a lot for confidence and I'm no exception. I do often find myself wondering, does anybody like my stories? Are my stories any good? Should I just quit while I'm ahead? And then the most magical thing happens. I get people who actually favorite, follow, and review, and let me say this; I get the most wondrous reviews. Thank you all for the stupendous support each and every one of you gives to me. These things make all my trouble go away for a while. It's a feeling like no other, better than drugs even (even though I never did them). It's like a burst of sunlight in a stormy day. Once again, I thank you.

**Dark Elven Sorceress**- Thank you for your words of praise. To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised when I got this review. When I read it, you could only imagine how I felt.

I don't know if you could tell, but I'm not the best when it comes to things such as this and I tend to repeat myself. For that I am sorry.

You all are amazing.

* * *

The three looked at Harry as if he had three heads. The kit in his arms looked between them before standing up and growling. He got up out of his lap and stood protectively in front of Harry, giving a few barks and growl. Harry looked at him in worry and said something in a tongue that none of the three could recognize. As the boy talked to the kit, the kit started to calm down bit by bit until he deemed that they were not a threat and limped back into the awaiting arms of Harry. Kokuran watched the trio wearily still not quite trusting them.

The three watched the interaction in fascination. Never before has they seen anything remotely similar as to what was happening in front of their very eyes. Harry looked up at them.

"This is Kokuran, Ran for short. He shall be coming with us as my familiar, if of course, that is okay with you Drake." His gaze narrowed in on Draco. The older boy shifted nervously.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, I mean, he is a wild animal." Ran growled at the insult. He never felt so insulted before in his life.

_"__How dare that mere human call me a wild animal? He is an insignificant life form!"_

_"__Now, Ran. Do not call my mate anything of such. You must not think of human like that. Though they may be weak, they are incredibly smart. I'll deal with this, okay?"_ He reassured the small fox. He got a small nod in return and turned his attention to the other.

"I'm sorry, but you really don't have a say in this matter. He shall be coming with us. I was just asking out of politeness. Oh, and you seriously hurt his feelings and pride when you said the things you did." Harry's eyes darkened in anger before he stormed off and into the shop.

Draco's eyes widened at what Harry had just said.

"Look at what you've done." George said playfully.

"Now you've gone and made him mad, mate." Fred continued, mischief shone in both pairs of eyes. Draco's eyes widened. How could they be joking at a time like this?

They walked back to the shop in an awkward silence, none of them really knowing what to say. When they got to the shop, they couldn't see Harry but they heard the younger boy's sobs. The twins glared at Draco.

"This is your fault," One started.

"You deal with it." The other finished as they took their leave. Draco sighed as he headed in the direction where the sound of sobs were the loudest. When he entered the kitchen he couldn't see Harry. Worried, he walked slowly and quietly towards the cabinets and opened them. Harry looked up at him, eyes full of tears. He was clutching Ran as he sobbed into his black fur. Ran gave Draco a look that clearly said that this was all Draco's fault for being so stupid. When Draco went to reach for Harry, the boy flinched and curled into himself.

Draco looked at him in hurt before sighing once again and pulling his hand back. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry about what I said before, to you and Ran both. It was rude of me and I see what I have done wrong. Please forgive me?" The older boy begged. The younger boy looked up, tears flowing freely. He gave a brief nod before turning back to Ran and started to pet him. "Would you like to keep him as your familiar?" Harry's head snapped back towards him in shock. He nodded his head ecstatically.

"R-really?" Harry looked at him with big, round puppy dog eyes, ones that Draco found impossible to say no to.

"Really, really." Harry gently placed Ran down before rushing out of the cabinet and jumped on Draco, giving him a big hug. Harry gave Draco a peck on his cheek.

"I love you Drake!" He jumped down and got Ran before dragging Draco over to the couch and cuddling next to him with Ran in his lap. They remained like this for the remainder of the one-day trip.

* * *

I realize this is incredibly short and that you all want to kill me, but this is all I have for right now and I feel that if I added anymore, it would just take the charm of it out. Besides, I've been writing a short story for English. As much as I like the class, I don't want to do the assignment. Takes a lot out of you. And I'm making excuses, please forgive me.

I would like to once again thank you for your support. It does wonders for my self-esteem for this story. I was honestly surprised by the amount of people who liked it. I promise, that the next time I update, it will be at least two thousand words.

See you all next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know I always start like this… I need to find a new way to greet you all, I'm so unoriginal, ya know?

**TazzieLuv13**- It's nice to know another freshman like me. During the first week of my year, they teased us about being _fresh meat_ but they didn't do anything, especially since I went to a different school. Yes, Harry is submissive in this fanfic. I honestly don't like when the main characters I read about top, it just annoys me for some reason.

Thank you all for your kind words, I really appreciate them.

I know I'm not perfect, so can freely say there are spelling mistakes in here. I apolgise.

Also, a word for all of you. I don't know if I'm going to actually put in a lemon. I have never written a lemon before and I fear that it would come out horrible. The lemon ordeal will only happen if you, the readers, truly wish of it. Just know this, if I do make a lemon, it will be near the end of the story because I hate when characters just jump into something without do anything to think about it or build up to it. It's just not realistic. When I think about it, I'm a really picky person. I'm sorry if I offended any of you.

It seemed to Draco that the week just flew by. During the day he would attend class, making sure to copy down extra notes so that when Harry became his actual age, he would be caught up. After class he played with Harry doing whatever he wanted. In all reality, he was just too cute to ignore. Everybody by now knew about Harry and his inheritage, and as much as people would like to fear him, they just couldn't find it in them to do anything but coo at how cute and innocent looking he was. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, and at the moment, that was most likely true. Harry had found that he really liked to fly on the big sticks that Drake had called _brooms_.

Draco and Harry were lounging in the common room of their own private dorm when a knock resounded through the room. Harry jumped up with a big grin as he rushed towards the door while shouting over his shoulder , "I'll get it!"

Harry flung the portrait and came face to face with Snape.

"Hello, Mr. Snape." He practically jumped on him to give him a nice big hug. Snape gave a soft smile before turning to Draco.

His smile morphed into a smirk. "At least this Harry has manners." He gently got Harry to remove his hold and took his hand into his own and led them into the common room.

Snape took something out from his robes and gave it to the boy. "Here, I got you a new toy for you and Kokuran can play with together."

Harry looked up with wide eyes before a grin over took his face once more. "Thanks!" He said, gave Snape a hug, and ran off to find Ran. Snape and Draco watched Harry's receding form as he ran down the small hall, tails swishing happily behind him. The older man sighed before he took out a parcel from his robes and handing it to the teen.

"I don't even want to know how you manage to fit everything into your robes." Snape just smirked. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face though as he thought of the matter at hand.

"Give him the two cookies in the package after dinner before carrying on as usual. The potion laced in the cookies will only activate when the body and mind are at complete ease, in other words, asleep. I can't stress enough that you give him these without fail."

"Why did you pick cookies? That seems a little soft for you."

"Don't complain. I did it for you, brat. Children can be difficult when it comes to food. You would have no problem feeding a cookie to a child; if you do then that child has some serious problems…" Draco glared at him.

"Hey!" Draco gave a shout of indignation. "I happen to hate cookies." He huffed.

Snape merely shrugged. "Yes, well, you are a _special_ child." Draco growled at him.

Night fell quickly and Draco did as instructed. They were both settled in for the night and fast asleep. Draco was dreaming about the what if's and could be's of the future with Harry as he regains his true age. The thought of him leaving had Draco scared out of his wits. He had grown accustomed to the boy's company and enjoyed it immensely. Never once did he think about Harry not being able to leave, being his mate, or even the possible feelings that Harry may have had before this whole incident. When he was awakened by sudden, high pitched noises, he was most thankful until he found the source of the sounds. When he followed the sounds to the source, he came across Harry's room. Acting quickly, he opened the door and rushed in. He was greeted with the sight of Harry curled into a ball, tails wrapped around himself and tears flooding his closed eyes, whimpering as he tossed and turned as if he was trying to escape a monster. Ran was trying desperately to wake his master but alas nothing could be done. More whimpers slipped from Harry as his nightmare continued to play out. Rushing over to the bed, Draco reached out to wake Harry before hesitating. What if something bad would happen if he woke him up? The next words that fell from his mouth were what caused Draco to jump into action.

"_N-no... stop, it hurts, please!"_

Draco's arm unfroze, continued to stretch over to Harry and tried to wake him. When it didn't work, Draco began to panic. Forgetting all logic, Draco followed his instincts and collected the boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Harry was dreaming about one of the beatings that his uncle had given him after he made breakfast wrong. It had been a particularly brutal beating and had made a big imprint in his mind. The dream was vivid as he replayed every detail that had happened that day perfectly. Harry thought he was going to go to have a panic attack. The horrible sensations continued until he felt a different sensation, one of warmth and love, completely different from this hell he currently facing. It was the warmth that brought him out of his nightmare and into a pleasant, mind numbing darkness. He snuggled deeper into the main source of the warm, aware that he was slowly waking up. Harry opened on eye and glanced up to find Draco smiling down at him.

Draco was smiling at Harry as he noticed that the younger boy was beginning to wake up. The boy's harry was now at his shoulder blades and Draco found that he liked the younger with his hair like that. Later he would have to try and see how it would look up in a ponytail. The boy, sadly, only grew a few centimeters. Draco frowned at this; he looked a lot younger than six years old.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Harry blinked blearily at him then flung his arms around him as he started to cry. Draco whispered sweet nothings into the younger's ears. Harry let go of all his pent up emotions and cried, cried until it seemed that he had run all out of tears.

Draco gathered Harry into his arms and carried him into the common room and placed him down on the couch in front of the fire. Draco whispered a quick _incendio_ to light the fire before calling a house elf.

"Can you bring two mugs of hot cocoa? I would like one to be practically over flowing with marshmallows for Harry please." The elf nodded and popped out of the room before appearing. Draco took the mugs from the elf and dismissed him. He set the mugs on the table before going into the linen closet and grabbing a rather large comforter. With the comforter under his arm he grabbed the two mugs and made his way over to Harry. He handed one of the mugs to Harry spread the comforter on the both of them before pulling the boy to his side. They sat like that, just sipping cocoa, enjoying the warmth from both the fire place and each other. They fell into a deep sleep cuddled next to each other, neither plagued by nightmares and fear, for the warmth warded away anything dark and cold.

Okay, I know I broke my promise, but I hope that the fact that I updated earlier than usual and it's a week night makes up for it.

I'll see if I can update this weekend, but I'm not sure. I'll do my best to try and get an update in.

I'll see you next time then!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm hoping this will be okay. I have not been feeling well today as well as yesterday and I'm not too sure how this will come out with a headache. I realize that I'm doing scenes as my chapters; I just hope that doesn't annoy you. If it does, please inform me and I'll work on it.

**TazzieLuv13**- I started in mid-August. It's nice to know I'm not the only one.

Special thanks for my continuous reviewers **emthereble**, **Kigen Dawn**, **KelseyHeart**, **Dark Elven Sorceress**, and **TazzieLuv13**. Thank you for your continuous support.

Please enjoy, and if it's short, please don't hate me.

The next day was Saturday and Draco had the whole day to spend with the now six year old boy due to not having any classes. They spent the whole day just messing around -though Draco would never admit to this- and just having fun, Ran being there the whole time, content with seeing Harry happy. Harry for his part spent a good part of his day eating blood lollys and doing whatever he deemed fun which a big majority of it was playing with Ran. When Harry tuckered himself out Draco made sure to pay a visit to Poppy. He had a lot of questions in need of answering and at the moment Poppy was the only one available to force answers out of. He tucked Harry into his own bed in hopes of warding the boy from nightmares. From what little Draco knew of kitsune, He knew that they had sensitive senses and that the scent of the mate can calm down the fox and keep him calm and happy. He cast a few spells on the room so that if Harry had awoken, had night tremors, or was anxious while he was gone the spell would inform him immediately.

Spent from the long day of practically being Harry's slave, Draco slowly made his way to the infirmary. When he arrived there were several students laying in the cots and sitting with some sort of problem that Draco couldn't care less about. He had his own problems that he had to tend to and it had nothing to do with a simple headache or a sprained ankle. That could be easily fixed with magic, his problem couldn't.

When Draco found Poppy, he rushed over to her, practically knocking another student out in his rush.

"Pomfrey!" Draco started. "When you have a moment, can we talk together in a more…" He looked at all the students watching them curiously. "private environment?" Poppy seemed to understand, she gave a quick nod before rushing through the students and hurrying them out. She pulled him into her office and performed several spells so that no one and I mean _no one_, could enter, listen, or gather information otherwise.

"Now, what is the problem with our young Harry." Poppy ask in a concerned manner.

"Yesterday, I gave Harry the potion Professor Snape brewed and he aged just fine, but he had a horrible nightmare. I didn't press him for details, so I was hoping you would know a bit about it." Draco had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I do believe that it was a memory, a particularly bad one. Did he say anything in his sleep?"

"No, he just did a lot of whimpering… wait, now that I think about it… yeah, he did. He said something along the lines of 'No, stop… it hurts.'"

Madam Pomfrey took a few minutes to think before replying. "It is possible that it was of past abuse from his relatives. For it to be as vivid as it was, it was probably one of the worst cases of it. And seeing as he was five turning six, it happened around that age or even sooner depending on if it happened when he was three to six." Draco listened as his rage built up. The more he listened, the more he felt murderous intent for the boy's relatives. "As Harry gets older, be sure to watch him for any dangerous emotions. If you find any, come straight to me or Severus."

"H-how… how could one even think of harming a child of that age?" Draco hissed. The stupidity of humans was astounding. How would they feel if he had come over to them and had done the same thing they demanded of Harry and punished them for anything and nothing? He was really tempted to teach them this but he couldn't leave Harry behind no matter how much he wanted to.

"Now, Draco, you should really calm down." Poppy chasted.

"How can I calm down after hearing something like that?" Draco practically yelled. Poppy shook her head in disbelief before walking over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and took out a blue potion.

"Here. Take this calming draught and then get your feelings sorted out before going back to Harry." She handed him the potion, making sure he took it before she went and reversed all the spells and went back to work.

Draco walked around aimlessly needing something to do. After an hour of roaming random corridors, lost in his own thought, he ran into his group of friends.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise said happily. Draco kept walking seemingly to not have noticed them.

"Draco?" Silent Theodore tried. They still got no response. Pansy walked right up to him and whacked him one over the head. Draco snapped out his daze and glared up at Pansy.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco shouted at her while rubbing his head.

"We kept trying to talk to you but you ignored us, either that or you just didn't hear us." She crossed her arms.

"Oh…" Draco said brilliantly as his face flushed a bit, only enough that his longtime friends would notice. "Sorry." He gave a quick sheepish smile before his featured morphed back into his Malfoy exterior.

"How's it going with you and Harry? I'm sure you don't like that this was thrusted upon you." Draco inwardly winced. He knew that Harry never wanted to do that to him and that's why he held himself back all this time. He knew that once Harry became his normal self again that this would be a sore spot for him.

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm really enjoying myself. You just can't help but love him. I'm sure that if the Dark Lord was still alive, he would even make the great one weak kneed." Pansy cooed at how cute Draco was acting while talking about his mate. Yes, Draco told them. He couldn't imagine keeping a secret this big from them. It would break him. Theodore silently peered up from the book he was reading, a soft smile grazing his features.

"Draky, are you developing a crush on our Golden Boy?" Blaise teased him. A dark blush appeared on his pale features. Blaise let out a rare booming laugh.

"Can we meet him?" Pansy asked. Draco looked over Pansy and denied her request. "Come on. He surely won't mind having a couple of play mates?"

"Harry doesn't have a good experience with humans and doesn't trust them very well. If you do come, you will have to be very careful around him."

"Alright, will do. We will be sure to be extra careful." She fluttered her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Fine, if it will please you princesses." He led to his and Harry's own dorms and reminded them one last time.

He opened the portrait and a bundle fur shot out and gripped him in a death hug. He must have been so occupied that he didn't notice the alarms going off.

"I-I didn't know what happened to you, I was so worried." Draco gave the boy a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was talking to some friends. Actually, they wanted to meet you. You think you're up to it?" He asked the boy. He gave a small, unsure nod. Draco motioned for his friend to enter. Harry gave them the look over before settling on watching them wearily. Pansy walked over to Harry and gave him a big, bright smile.

"Hey, my name's Pansy." She offered her hand. The boy just stared at it then looked back up at her, distrust shining bright in his eyes. She backed off before Blaise tried, receiving the same results. Theodore rolled his eyes.

"I suppose it's my turn right?" He book marked the page he was on before placing the book down and moving over to where Harry was. He sat down in front of him and silently introduced himself. He didn't move after that, he allowed Harry to come to the conclusion about him before he decided to do anything. To say he was surprised when Harry crawled in his lap was an understatement. He was shocked and it showed on the others' faces as well. Harry rubbed his ears on Theodore's cheek, marking him as part his own personal family that he would protect, similar to the pack of a wolf.

He started to pet behind Harry's ears as he looked up at the three frozen friends.

"Huh, funny how I managed to do something that you all failed to accomplish."

And that is how Harry had gained Theodore, Blaise, and Pansy on his side for eternity.

I do hope this was enough of a chapter to sate you until next week. Just kidding.

Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's to another update. It seems that every time I try to update I get a headache. So sorry it's late.

**_Warning_**: This chapter is a bit more depressing than the others, but I shouldn't have to warn you because of the genre. Oh well, you get one anyways.

**TazzieLuv13**- I like it fairly well. Much better than middle school even if it is a lot more work.

Thank you for the reviews and whatnot. I don't really have much to say so I'm going to get this show on the road.

As the week progressed Harry, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise all got closer and gradually, Harry began to accept each and every one of them into his own 'pack' for lack of a better term. Whenever Draco had to go on business one of the three would be there to keep Harry company, though Draco would pop in every now and then. Harry would still be worried and antsy until his return but the trio would suppress these feelings, they would still be there and he would still feel them, but they were suppressed so that he didn't go off and do something stupid, or worse, someone do something to him. It was currently Tuesday and the trio was outside along with Harry teaching him how to ride a broom. It was good for Harry in multiple ways. It kept his mind off of Draco and his possessive instincts, for one. Harry seemed to enjoy flying at such a young age too even though he wasn't aware of his talent for flying. Theodore was on the broom with Harry, even though he hated to fly, preferring to be on solid ground. Harry felt most at ease with Theodore –who had recently been given the nickname Theo- and thus was pretty much forced to be the one to fly with Harry. Theodore would never admit it out loud, but he really didn't mind flying with Harry. He grew to think of the kit as his little brother and was happy to spend time with the little guy. They couldn't let Draco find out about this little adventure though, because if he did, he would kill them. What's worse is that if they didn't have someone flying with him, Draco would kill them then bring them back again just to repeat the process. The thought was terrifying really. Draco was becoming quite the mother hen.

After a while of riding on the broom, Harry became antsy, the exact thing they were trying to prevent. When Harry began to fidget, Theodore, who is scared of heights and only did it for Harry, was forced to make landing not wanting either one of them to fall to the earth or worse, Theo having a panic attack in mid-air. Not only could one of them die due to falling, but Theodore would be for sure murdered by mother Draco. The three teens wondered what they could do now that their brilliant idea of flying to take his mind off Draco no longer worked. They thought long and hard about what all little kids liked. A light bulb went off in Pansy's head. There is just one thing that all kids love.

"Hey, sweetie, how about we all go out for ice cream?" Harry, though reluctant to do so, nodded excitedly. He looked as if he never had ice cream. What the three teens didn't know is that he never actually had ice cream. The only the reason he agreed to come instead of going to look for his mate who has been gone for a while and search for him.

When the four had arrived at Flourean Fortescue, Harry got one scoop of every flavor ice cream they had, not wanting to miss the chance of trying out the one thing he wanted more than anything. The older kids watched Harry eat the ice cream with a vigor that you would only find in child. They smiled fondly at him as they eat their own plain vanilla slowly. With ice cream being successfully the only thing on Harry's mind, Harry stopped fidgeting. When everybody was done, they headed back to the castle, everyone wondering how Harry eat all that ice cream while Harry just smiled contently.

As they continued to walk, Harry became fidgety again and as time increased, so did the twitches and flinches. As they were walking through the court yard, Harry suddenly feel to the ground screaming, his eyes open but not seeing. There were repeated 'No!' and 'Stop!' Pansy and Blaise were trying to get some response other than the screaming and wake him up, though having no luck. Theodore just stood there, frozen, as he watched little brother writhe in pain and flinch at every slight touch and sound. Pansy, on the verge of panicking, put her Slytherin on and turned to Theodore.

"Hurry and find Draco and bring him here. I have a feeling he's the only one who can do anything to help Harry." Theodore continued to just stand there, watching Harry in horror. "Go!" She roared. Theodore broke out of his trance and raced over to find Draco. He went to the place Draco spends most of his time, the potions lab. Bursting into the lab, he spotted Draco talking to Professor Snape. Grabbing his arm, he proceeded to drag him to Harry. Draco looked over at his friend in shock. He saw the wild look in his eyes and knew that this had to be important.

"Theodore what's the matter?" Theodore looked over to Draco with a grave look in his eyes.

"It's Harry. He's having some sort of attack and we can't shake him out of it. Pansy thinks that you're the only person who can wake him from this weird vision thing he's having." Draco was already gone before Theodore got a chance to finish. Even though Draco was never given instructions due to him rushing out, he could somehow sense Harry. Finding the small group of friends, he rushed over. He looked Harry over and saw the poor state of the boy himself. He pulled the boy into a deep hug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"It's okay, baby. Just calm down and come back to me." When he felt Harry's body start to relax ever so slightly, he said, "That's it. Come back. You're safe. Come back." When he felt Harry's body snuggle into his and completely relax he gave a sigh of relief. Draco gave a small smile as he watched his little angel snuggle in his arms.

Everything was perfectly when they were walking back from having ice cream, sure he was a bit fidgety but he passed it off as nerves from not seeing his mate for so long. When he was suddenly thrust into a terrifying memory from when he was five it was an understatement to say that he was terrified.

He was gardening the small, little garden that the Dursley's had. He loved gardening, even though he got sunburned every day and got cuts and scrapes because _freaks don't deserve proper tools and protection. Why should I waste my money on a worthless being such as you?_ While working on the garden he so adored, he stumbled across small baby garden snake. They quickly became companions and he talked to his friend while he worked, though he was always careful to make sure no one was listening or looking.

One day, his aunt stumbled upon the poor hatchling and, being the horse that she was, screeched and got Uncle Vernon who came out with a shovel. Harry watched wide-eyed as his uncle brutally killed his only friend, Aunt Petunia practically screaming bloody murder at me. Harry tried to stop him, he really did, but his whale of an uncle was bigger and stronger. Harry didn't stand a chance against him.

When his uncle decided he was done he backed away, intending to leave the body of the hatchling up for grabs for wild predators. Harry, tears running down his face, moved toward his friend's body, wishing to give him a proper burial. Vernon intercepted him and grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging him into the house for the awaiting punishment. Petunia followed, throwing accusations at Harry while making some sop story at how the beast tried to kill her. What a bunch of liars!

"That boy!" Petunia shrieked. "He's the devil's child. I saw him talking to the snake! Not even those _freaks_ can do that!"

"Well, boy." Spat the man. "Let me show you just where that freakiness will get you in life." A malicious grin appeared on his face.

The first punch came unexpected to Harry, so he was unprepared. Harry was flung across the floor, his head slammed against the wall. Harry made the mistake of trying to get up. Vernon rounded on the boy and gave a harsh kick to the boy's stomach. Vernon landed a few more punches and kicks before deciding that his work of art was a master piece.

"Listen here, boy, and listen well. This is what will happen to you if you dare show your freakiness here or to anyone else. They wouldn't be as generous as us. They wouldn't give you food, shelter, clothes. You would have nothing. Be grateful, and if I see it happen again, believe me, your punishment will be far worse. Now go to your cupboard. No dinner and don't you dare sneak out." He turned away and turned on the TV in the living room before sitting down on the couch relaxing. Harry headed to his cupboard and locked himself in. He put his head on his lap. He finally let loose nerve wracking sob and tears dropped. He curled into fetal position. The loneliness and coldness of isolation wrapped around him much like the darkness. He laid there for what felt like hours crying until he heard a soft audible whisper. It sounded very familiar but he couldn't for the life of him place his finger on it. When he heard it again a bit louder and clearer, his small cupboard began to warm up and the loneliness began to dissipate. His vision began to blur and everything became black. He felt the warmth of his mate on his side. A small smile appeared on his face as he snuggled into the warmth before letting sweet oblivion take over.

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. I do apologize for any mistakes I have made. I was planning on making this chapter so much shorter than this but then I figured you would've liked to see Harry memory so here it is. I will explain everything in the next chapter.

It seems like I end every chapter in this story with sleeping or passing out. Well, he's a little boy; I'll make sure to keep him awake more often as he gets older. Music sure helped me get this chapter out… well anyways, thank you again for reading and until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! I is here again :) so sorry for the wait. I know this is a bad excuse, but I just didn't feel like writing.

Anyways, I believe I got some amazing response, as always, on my story from my last chapter. Thank you all.

**NCIS FTW**- The eighth year students are all 18. The teachers are all ancient but Snape, he's just an old grouch in a 38 year old body… we all know it's true.

**Kigen Dawn**- I can do something about that if you wish… I'm sure you have many vote for something… horrible and mysterious… to happen to the Dursley's.

All the positive response I 'm getting from this story astounds me. I had some less than great responses from some of my friends; others liked it, though I wonder if they're actually telling the truth…

Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear me complain, so I think I will just get onto the story.

Enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~

Draco had brought Harry to the hospital wing after his little episode and was currently having yet _another_ discussion of the recent events surrounding Harry and his newly discover condition. It seems even as a five year old Harry was just as accident prone as he was older, if not more. Draco was constantly sick with worry and now he was afraid to go anywhere without the boy, what Madam Pomfrey said did nothing to ease his worry, just increased it.

"Well, how long were you away from Harry?" She was concerned for the boy she thought of as a son. As a medic, she had no time to settle down and create a family. There was always someone else who had an issue and she wasn't going to let her own wishes get in the way of saving other people's lives. She had taken care of the boy since his first year and ever since then he had to have visited the hospital wing at least once a month, if not for quidditch then for his own clumsiness. The boy could trip over nothing and break his arm. It was endearing in a way, but Merlin! You had to watch him carefully or he would be visiting the wing every day if he could help it.

Draco gave some thought to this before replying. "I believe it was five hours. I was having a conversation with Professor Snape and must've lost track of time." He looked at Harry's sleeping form guiltily.

"I see. I think I have found our little problem. You spent too much time away for his species. Remember what I told you in the beginning?"

"Yeah, I think so. He will depend on me being there and I would have to be there constantly, right?"

"Correct. It seems that you passed the limit for him to be able to be alone. Your friends were with him while you were gone, yes?" Draco nodded. "I think it would be safe to assume that you shouldn't go anywhere without him unless it's an emergency or urgent. Try not to be out for more than an hour. We don't want the time to begin to shorten and I quite frankly don't want to find out what happens if he goes into another lapse like that without you. Even in emergencies, try and bring him with you. Hopefully, when he gets back to his original age, his time will have increased so that this doesn't happen again."

"Alright, I'll do the best I can." he admits that the fox tails and ears are cute, but he was starting to think of this inheritance as a kind of curse. He had no freedom, and while he was his mate, he was sure Harry would still appreciate his privacy. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

The rest of the evening was spent on watching over Harry. He could see the color returning to his skin and predicted that he would wake up tomorrow. The only interference he had on the Kit Watch. Snape came into the wing to deliver Harry's next dose of potion. He was to take it tomorrow after dinner. This time it was in the form of double chocolate brownies. Draco's mouth watered at the sight of them but held back, not wanting to become older than he already was. He was too young for wrinkles!

~.~.~.~.~

Draco woke up earlier than anticipated. He cast a quick _tempus_ and found that it was 5:03 in the morning. Looking around, he noticed that there was white everywhere. Realizing that it was the hospital wing and that he accidently fell asleep, he flushed in embarrassment. He looked Harry, who was still sleeping, over. He looked loads better other than the dark circles that showed clearly on the now pale face. Draco decided that, that was going to change.

Knowing that Harry wasn't going to wake anytime soon, Draco called a house elf and ordered some breakfast.

When Harry had woken up, he stared at the ceiling in contempt. He had automatically assumed nobody was going to be there for him, to see if he was okay or not. Nobody had ever cared for him and it had become second nature for him to assume, and with good reason, that nobody was going to be there because no one ever was. The thought alone was enough to bring tears to the boy's eyes.

When Draco had seen that the boy was awake, he got up and walked over there with a bright smile, not that he would ever admit to doing any of the things he does or Harry. When he saw the desolate stare and unshed tears, his smile immediately morphed into a frown. He saw Harry's ear flick before his head twisted very quickly to see who the intruder was. When Harry's now dull green eyes widened when his eyes landed on him, his frown had turned into a smile and his tears had spilled over in what looked like happiness. The boy looked like he had never had someone there for him when he was injured in the clinic or hospital. Draco practically slapped himself then and there; he probably hadn't ever had someone there for him, and now that he thought of it, most likely never been to anything related to a hospital. Something was going to have to be done about those disgusting muggles. It was muggles like them that made him remember why he chose to make the worst decision of his life. For the rest of the morning, he took pleasure in thinking different ways to deal with the muggles, all involving pain and suffering.

~.~.~.~.~

As the day wore on, it became closer and closer to giving Harry his aging potion. Draco couldn't focus on anything. He had started to become scared, that when Harry would get to year eleven that he would remember all the awful things he did and said and would no longer like him nor wish to be in his presence, mate or not. His friends tried to cheer him up but eventually failed as Draco continually kept staring at the wall, ignoring everything that was said to him.

When dinner was over and he fed Harry the brownies, they played a bit before going to bed. Draco had Harry sleep in his bed that night for fear of another incident happening once again. It seemed that Harry was prone to these kinds of things, even when he didn't come into his inheritance.

Only time could tell as he fell asleep with Harry in his arms. Tomorrow would hold all his answers and worse, new nightmares and terror to torture Harry. He could only hope Harry would get out of his predicament with his mind in one piece and sane.

~.~.~.~.~

Okay, this was a short chapter but its main purpose was to explain why the episode happened in the last chapter. I hope it worked.

Thank you for reading. I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow I get.

See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys. I made it my new goal to get at least one hundred favorites before I update next. That won't take too long, will it?

Well, you guys are all awesome.

For some of you who are confused, I said in chapter two how Harry ages and how much he ages. He takes an aging potion that will age him one year due to Harry's immense power. He takes the potion once a week.

Okay, now that this is all sorted out, I shall now get on with the story.

~.~.~.~.~

A few weeks have past and Harry was now ten years old. It was getting closer and closer to the time of the age eleven and Draco would never admit this out loud but he was so worried that he practically cried his eyes out at night. The thoughts of his little angel leaving him due to past differences made his heart clench with the familiar ache that was associated with heartache. Often did Draco forget that Harry was his mate and would never let some petty arguments from the past come in-between he and his mate.

Harry was now well aware that he was aging a full year every week. They couldn't keep it quite at the age he was now; it raised some quite suspicious questions. Harry knew all about Draco's worries, Draco being oblivious to this. Harry knew that even if Draco was cruel to him in his younger years that it wouldn't change the way he felt about him. As for what he was feeling about him, it was unknown to him. He knew he was quite possessive of the blonde, but he shrugged it off as the blonde being his new friend. Then there was the weird fact that he couldn't spend more than a few hours without Draco. Oh! And the most peculiar thing, normal humans didn't have animal appendages on them. There were too many unanswered questions and Harry's mind was spinning at the thought of them. He often wondered why he had to wear the same clothing everyday and why it was necessary for him to have raw meat at least once everyday, but you know, that's just another question to add onto the ever growing list. Another thing that kept happening was the fact that he kept getting episodes that were his memories from when he was a kid at the Dursley's. It got worse with each year as well.

Harry sighed as he watched over the passed out older teen. The boy passed out from the stress and panic at the thought of Harry becoming one year older. It sounded ridiculous but from what he had heard about their past, Harry could understand why Draco would be so worried; in fact, Harry would probably be in the same situation if it were him instead.

Harry draped a blanket over his Drake before going to his room. That was yet another thing that had changed between them, since Draco deemed him too old to sleep with him; he was moved into his own room again. Harry sensed another reason underneath. There was a reason that there was the saying look beneath the underneath. Harry believed that the true reason for being placed into his own room was the fact that Draco was scared… no not scared, petrified. Draco didn't want to lose his last piece of sanity, if he didn't, he didn't want to think what might become of him.

Trudging his way to his bedroom, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come tomorrow. Upon entering his bedroom he tucked himself into his bed and attempted to fall asleep. He has already taken his potion in the form of a milkshake, quite delicious.

Harry fell asleep as he was musing over what tomorrow was going to bring.

~.~.~.~.~

Draco woke up to what sounded like screams of bloody murder, and he was not exaggerating. He hurried into Harry's room and tried to wake him, but he wouldn't wake up. Panicking, Draco raced over to Madam Pomfrey's office (she practically slept there) and then once she rushed over to Harry, he damn near flew over to Snape before flying straight back to Harry (figuratively speaking), Snape in his tow.

When they arrived back at their own private dorms, Poppy reassured him that he was just going threw some memories, from both when he was eleven and some of the more disturbing memories from when he was younger since his body deemed him okay enough to receive them.

~.~.~.~.~

It took several hours for Harry to wake up. When he did, he woke up shaking and scared. When he looked around, he saw only Poppy and Severus. When he couldn't find his mate, Harry began to mentally shut down. No matter what Snape of Poppy did Harry just wouldn't respond. After a half a day wasted trying to get Harry to respond to food, flying, or anything, they gave up. The only thing that they could get a reaction out of Harry was from Draco's name, and it wasn't a good one. Harry was swirl into a deeper depression than he already was.

Poppy was pissed with Draco that was for sure.

"Snape, I'm heading out to go find a fetch Draco." With that, she left, leaving an imaginary trail of smoke behind her.

'Oh, Draco better prepare himself for Poppy's wrath.' Severus thought to himself before turning to Harry to watch the boy.

~.~.~.~.~.~

When Pomfrey found Draco, she slapped him good and hard.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted at him.

"What do you mean." He stared at her in shock.

"What do I mean? What do I mean?!" She screeched. "What I mean is that you need to grow a bloody pair and stop being such a nitwit!"

Draco looked at her in confusion. "Don't run behind the bush because Harry woke up. When he woke up and saw you weren't there, he shut down. We tried everything we could but nothing was working and he was just getting progressively worse." Draco stared at the floor. "I don't care that you're scared. You're his mate. Act like one and go take care of him because if you don't, so help me!" She glared him down. Draco yelped before running off to fix the problem with Harry and apologize dearly for his actions.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry was lying in his bed staring at the wall. He pulled the covers over his head before he let out a gut-wrenching sob. He didn't know what he did wrong but all he knew was that his mate had left him and didn't want to see him. These thought alone sent him into a fit of sobs. Severus had not a clue as to what to do. The only answer he had was Draco, but he was at the moment being childish. Hopefully Poppy bit his head off for how he was behaving.

A hesitant knock brought him out of his musings. He got up and answered the door.

There was Draco, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Ah, nice to see that you could join us, Draco." Snape drawled. There was a sharp gasp from the other side of the room before a small body flew into the closet and locked himself in.

~.~.~.~.~

Cliffhangers really do suck, don't they? Well, sorry. You got one handed to you on a silver platter.

Sorry it's so short.

I have recently been hooked on My Chemical Romance, amazing band!

Anyways, thank you for reading, and remember reviews are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, I is back :D Thank you all for your continuous support with this story.

In response to some of the reviews I have received:

**Demon-angel-eyes**-ah~ don't you just hate it? I do it just to torture people like you –chuckles- no, I'm just kidding. I'm just too lazy to keep going on with the chapter so most of the time I end it where it would seem right. I would draw a picture, but I don't think you'd want me to butcher your image of Harry. The only art I can draw are hearts with wings and broken hearts, sad as it may be. You remember earlier in the story when I dais if they stayed apart from each other for a period of time that Harry would begin to get depressed. This is an example of this happening. He thought his mate hated him and therefore was rejecting him.

**hPdC**- I could supply you with something that would fit your needs –grins-

**PockyBoxxNinja**- 'cuz it's fun –smirks evilly-

Thank you all for favoriting and following. Not only have I reached passed one hundred favorite, but I have also surpassed two hundred follows. You guys are all simply amazing and so is the feedback from this story.

~.~.~.~.~

Draco tried to hide the fact that Harry's act didn't hurt him, but he couldn't. He knew the reason Harry reacted this way was his fault but that didn't stop it from hurting any less. He walked over to the door and knocked lightly on the closet door. His heart broke when he heard silent sobs and a slurred 'Go away." Tears finally fell from his eyes as he kept trying to get Harry to come out so Draco could say how sorry he was. He feared what would happen if he didn't reach him in tome. The thought of all the things that could happen terrified him.

Draco fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "P-pleas-se… Harry please c-come out. I-I love you so much." It was suddenly silent in the closet. The door unlocked and opened. Draco lifted his head and found and eleven year old Harry clutching Ran to his chest and staring down at the floor, too scared to looked at his mates face. Tears were silently running down his face, making shadows appear on his face. The boy looked like a fallen angel surrounded by darkness. Draco cried out and hugged the life out the boy. He held on to Harry as if he were going to disappear out of thin air. The two cried silently in each other's arms, a silent conversation going on between them as they shared apologies and feelings.

Snape watched as the two's bond deepened over this act. He gave a slight smile before disappearing out of the room, giving the boys privacy

Ran watched as the two cried out their sorrows and drifted off into a sweet oblivion. Ran smiled in satisfaction as the bond between that of mates has evolved. He wiggled out of Harry's hold and padded on over to the other side of the room. It was obvious that Draco didn't know the danger he had just put Harry in until the very end and didn't realize that he said he loved Harry.

Harry was progressing back to his former glory from when he was older. When he reached eighteen for a second time, he would once again claim the throne and order would come in place once more. There was only one nine tails in the world at a time, and the one who rules nine rules the kingdom. For now, Ran had a very important job that must be carried through at all costs. Protect the lord. There are prying eyes all around and those who seek power to obtain at every corner. In the end, Dumbledore was yet another Voldemort, and he would need to keep a very close eye on the old coot.

~.~.~.~.~

This chapter is much shorter than usual but all it was really there for was to show what happened after the closet issue and to introduce a new conflict.

Anyways, thank you for reading and I wish you all the best.


End file.
